Resident Idiot 4
by Dragonien and Shikamaru
Summary: Leon was dispatched in search of the missing Daughter of the president, Ashley. on his was he meets a very unusual person with a strange suit of armor.


_**Dragonien's Note: This story is a sort of preview/sneak-peek of one of the characters (Kaichi) in our new upcoming story Gaia Legacy. Also I was bored so I wrote this. **_

_Shikamaru's Note: Maybe you'll get a look at Gaia Legacy's Main character later in the story as well. _

_**ON TO THE STORY!**_

We don't own Resident Evil or any other anime or games. If we did we'd be a lot richer.

_**Resident Idiot 4!**_

_**Chapter 1: The Village**_

Leon walked silently down the path, handgun at the ready. "_Who were those guys they weren't zombies. But I don't think they were exactly human either."_ Leon thought to himself. As he was walking toward the nearby village in hopes to find a clue on the whereabouts of Ashley he heard a very faint yelling. He looked around to try to find the source or the yelling as it gradually got louder. He looked up just in time to see something slam into the ground about 10 feet in front of him, kicking up a big cloud of dust.

When the dust cleared Leon saw a large crater with a man with short brown hair in the crater. The strange thing was his bright red armor which looked like a combination of medieval knight armor with super advanced technology. "Man what he hell is his problem?" the man said in a teenage voice. He looked around at his surroundings and ran over when he spotted Leon. "Hiyas" The man said. "Um… hello?" Leon replied. He seemed human… but most humans cant survive a fall like that. "Are you ok?" Leon asked. Ignoring Leon's question, the man opened a hidden compartment on his armor and pulled out a cell phone. "Damn I don't have any signal" The man said as he glanced at the phone's screen. Without another word the man walked off with his cell phone held high, looking for signal.

Leon had seen weirder things so he just shrugged the strange occurrence off and continued heading toward the village. When he got there he ducked behind a tree and took out a pair of binoculars to check out the village. When he looked at the town square he was surprised and a little disturbed to see the armored man walking around, apparently still looking for cell phone signal. The villagers had gotten over the initial shock of a stranger walking into their town without their knowing and began to surround him while wielding axes and pitchforks. Just as one of them was about to stab the oblivious stranger, his pitchfork was engulfed in a yellow light before emitting a bright flash of light. When the light was gone the pitchfork in the villager's hand had turned into a rubber duck.

"What the hell?' Leon said out loud. "DAMN IT! That's the last time I buy a phone from Poser Mobil." The stranger yelled as he threw his phone on the ground where it shattered into several pieces. Then finally it seemed the guy had realized that he was surrounded by a group of homicidal maniacs. "Don't suppose any of you would care for a chili dog?" The man asked, pulling a chili dog out of his pocket. "No? Oh well.' He said as he threw the chili dog behind him where it hit one of the villagers in the face and exploded. "Is it just me or is there some really weird crap going on here?" Leon said a little louder than he had meant too. The villagers all looked in his direction and a few started to head over to him. "HEY! What's up?" The man in armor yelled.

While he was distracted one of the villagers tried to stab him with their pitchfork but the guy moved out of the way with ease. "Ok I'm getting sick of you people trying to poke me with stuff." The armored guy said. The villagers just responded by saying something in Spanish and attacking again. After dodging some more attacks the guy lifted his leg up and it started glowing with a dull white aura. The glow got brighter with each word as he said each word "Ro… Sham… Bo…" The glow became so bright that Leon had to shield his eyes from the intensity of the light. "BEAM!" Leon heard the man yell. When the light was gone and Leon could look again he saw all the villagers on the ground dead with giant, bloody holes where their crotches should've been.

Leon looked to his side and yelped in surprise as the armored man was standing right next to him. "Hi I'm Kaichi" he said. "I'm Leon…" Leon replied hesitantly. "Those people were annoying" Kaichi said. "What the hell did you do to them?" Leon asked. "Well I hit them with my Roshambo Beam" Kaichi replied as if it was nothing. "Ok… oh yea have you seen this girl anywhere?" Leon asked as he pulled out a picture of Ashley. "Nope" Kaichi said.

Behind one of the buildings Leon and Kaichi heard a weird revving sound. About a dozen villagers all wielding chainsaws came running around the corner straight at them. Putting his arm in front of Leon Kaichi said "Stay back Josh, I'll handle this!" "My name's Leon!" Leon yelled. Kaichi's armor started to glow slightly as his hair turned Blond and stood straight up. Putting his arms to his right side and started to say slowly "Ka…Me…Ha…" As he was saying this a bright blue light was coming from in between his hands. "Me… HA!" Kaichi yelled and threw his hands forward, releasing a gigantic beam of bright blue energy right at the villagers who were completely disintegrated on contact.

"What the hell was that?" Leon Yelled. "It's my Anime Armor. It gives me the power of all Anime." Kaichi said. Before Leon could ask anything else Kaichi disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Well that was weird…" Leon said to no one in particular.


End file.
